


You Fill My Dreams

by SaritAadam



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritAadam/pseuds/SaritAadam
Summary: Jim made a nightmare, waking up his lovers with him. He realized he is not the only one with bad dreams.Written for Trektober 2020 day 17: Nightmare
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Trektober 2020





	You Fill My Dreams

Jim woke up in the middle of the night, filled with dread and fear.  
He took a deep breath. He was safe, in his ship, in his bed, with his lovers.  
Spock and Bones were here, in his arms. Cuddling was the only way they could fit at three on those tiny mattresses. They were in his arms, heating up the bed, their breaths caressing his skin.  
“Jim?”  
He looked to his right to meet two concerned brown eyes. With the skin to skin contact, Spock could only feel the turmoil Jim was in.  
“Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.”  
“You are distressed.”  
“It's just a nightmare.”  
Jim cautiously squirmed from under Bones, who groaned, to get up. But Spock didn't move, impeding him to stand up.  
“I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be okay, go back to sleep," he kissed him.  
He passed his head under running water, stimulating himself to shake the lasting fear and anxiety. But being separated from his lover, even if it's only by one wall, did not help.  
Which is why he was actually glad to find Spock standing in the dark, waiting for him.  
“Something wrong?” he asked the Vulcan.  
“Are you still feeling distress?”  
“I'll be fine.” He touched Spock's arm shortly as he passed him. “Like I said, it was just a bad dream.”  
“Do you wish to talk about it?”  
Jim turned around, glowing. “Dreams tend to be illogical and emotional. Are you sure you wish to listen to such things?”  
“I have been told that it is something I need to practice.”  
Jim could have lost himself in the brown eyes, if it wasn't for the grumpy voices saying: “I never told you to practice it in the middle of the night.”  
Exchanging an amused look, Jim and Spock went to the sleeping alcove. Jim leaned against the grid with a grin, Spock standing behind him. If a look could kill, Bones' sleepy eyes would have done so.  
“My apologies, Doctor, we did not wish to wake you.”  
Without answering, Bones rubbed his eyes and said: “So, what did you dream about, Jim?”  
“Nothing important, really.”  
“Well, in that case, you won't mind telling us.”  
Jim shot a glare at his human boyfriend, but quickly surrendered with a sigh.  
"It's just…" He fidgeted with his hands. "It was a dream about Tarsus IV."  
A silence followed the confession. Bones broke it: “Why didn't you want to talk about your dream, sweetheart?”  
Jim looked into those blue eyes. He did not need to turn around to know that Spock was looking at him with the same intensity. They knew him too much.  
“It was mostly the usual dream, with the starvation, and the murders, and all the horrors of this place… But, it was worse this time. Because you were in it.” Jim looked alternatively to Bones and Spock, making sure they understood he meant both of them.  
A soft laugh locked his attention back to the bed.  
“Glad you find it funny,” he said bitterly to Bones.  
“Sorry, sorry. It's just ironic that's all. Do you know how many nightmares I had after one of your stunts? Both of you? How many times I dreamt I was too late or incompetent and lose you both?”  
“Bones-”  
“Too many times, that's bloody sure.” He cleared his throat, hoping it would steady his voice. “Serve you right if you ask me.”  
Jim bitten his cheeks. He hadn't realized.  
“Leonard,” Spock said, “I assure you, what you call “our stunts” are either out of our control or necessary for our missions.”  
“Here we go again,” groaned Bones.  
“Furthermore, you are a brilliant doctor, and I can't think of someone more apt to heal our injuries.”  
“This is not the question! But I don't expect you to understand, you don't dream.”  
“You are mistaken, Doctor. I do occasionally dream when I lack proper meditation.”  
Jim touched Spock's arm, and the Vulcan turned his attention to him.  
“Did you ever have nightmares, Spock?”  
“I did. I see my Koon-ut-kal-if-fee, our battle in the sand, and I see myself killing you.”  
Jim nodded softly. He also had that nightmare, right after that day.  
“But the fire in me does not stop with your death,” Spock continued. He looked at Bones. “And in my rage, I kill you as well.”  
Once again, there's silence.  
Finally, Bones turned away from the piercing Vulcan's eyes and laid back on the mattress.  
“Alright, you win! You have the worst nightmare!”  
“It was not-”  
Jim cut Spock with a hand on his pectoral. “He knows. But otherwise, he may need to acknowledge how much he loves us. Or worse, how much we love him.”  
Bones threw a pillow at Jim, and missed miserably.  
Picking it up, Jim jumped on the bed and attacked the man. The following battle was short-lived, as the doctor surrendered almost immediately to his lover's arms.  
“It's too late for this,” he muttered as he made himself more comfortable against Jim's torso.  
Jim laughed good heartily, hugging Bones harder with one arm. He extended the other to Spock, who had been watching them from the entrance of the alcove. He took Jim's hand and joined them in the bed, taking his place at Jim's right, with an arm around the doctor, who made a noise of contentment.  
Jim took a deep breath. His lovers were safe, in his ship, in his bed, with him.  
“Life is unsafe, and our career makes it more so,” he told them, and Bones moaned his approbation. “But we are together, we look out for each other. It's what makes the world a little safer. It's what keeps us alive. And it will keep us alive and safe for all our existence.”  
“It seems to be what had happened until now, yes,” Spock said at the same time Bones muttered: “You're damn right it will!”  
It's with this informal promise that they felt back to sleep.


End file.
